This invention relates generally to a fluid-dispensing device, and more particularly to a hand-propelled chemical applicator for applying chemicals to the ground for treating the soil, plants, and the like.
Heretofore, the chemical treatment of relatively small areas of ground, for the purpose of treating soil or plants and the like, has been accomplished by manual spraying of liquid chemicals either by the use of a pressurized tank or hand-operated pressure fed spray nozzles, carried by the user. While this type of equipment is useful for treating relatively small areas it is relatively cumbersome and heavy for treating larger areas for test purposes. Test beds, for agricultural purposes may be relatively large, but not large enough to warrant automated complicated equipment such as required by agricultural farmers, and therefore the use of manually operated semi-automatic equipment is desired. However, the cumbersome and heavy chemical dispensing equipment heretofore utilized would often fatigue the user.